Brave New History
Part 1 A green, white website appears off the glare of numerous computer's in the daytime. The header spells out ALTHISTORY WIKI, and to it's left stands the multi-colored planets, counting three. Below that appears the sequence: As a small group of young and promising users to the website walk through the corridors that stand the numerous universes and timelines varying from an uncontested, modern-day Napoleonic Empire to a timeline dedicated to the invention of the computer system eighty years before it was originally conceived. Lead by the director, NuclearVacuum he guides the users: NuclearVacuum: And this, is where all the timelines are produced. Bent over their sandboxes and cranking out pages without haste, over 500 users are looked upon for their hardwork and dedication as NuclearVacuum and the group of young users enter the musty, silent room. Some of the group member's looked at these sandboxes turned full wikipedia pages in astonishment and awe. NuclearVacuum: This room should give you young users an idea of what is tolerated here at ALTHISTORY WIKI. Tomorrow, you'll be settling down into serious work... Serious work was an understatement. As quoted by user AldHux himself: Straight from the horse’s mouth and onto the website. For respect and recognition in ALTHISTORY, creativity and intelligence in the field of timelines or map games was to be needed for acknowledgement in the discord chat. Anything else? an unnecessary evil with the needing of a mental cleansing so that their weak purpose can be of some service in the eyes of the wikia, at least before they get permanently banned anyways. Exiting the room and closing the door behind them with a brief and grim shut, the director guided the new users into the next room directly opposite of the first. NuclearVacuum: I shall begin at the start. Do you see this? This is the CreatePage link. This link has been used over 45,000 times, 48,327 to be exact, and is what users here have used to create the numerous timelines, map games, and other sorts of alternative content over the past thirteen years. The group of new users looked upon in awe as they began flipping their sandbox pages to write down this new knowledge that they have obtained. NuclearVacuum: Alternative history. The process of creating a unique timeline consists of hardwork, and more importantly, dedication. Many users have started and ultimately failed to finish their timelines, and us, the members of the TSPTF, take part in the process of deleting these failed attempts. Many of those users held a bright vision and even brighter future here at ALTHISTORY WIKI. But their lack of ability to, their procrastination, and their absence of plausibility has led to their expulsion from the wiki. The purpose of creating alternative history was unavailable to them, evidently. Lord falconis: Well, what is the purpose of alternative history? NuclearVacuum: The purpose? EVERYTHING. Have you ever been inside a world history class and wondered "What if Hitler never rose to power in the Weimar Republic?" or "What if 9/11 never occurred?". I should give you a two-day account suspension for your behavior... Lord falconis: Oh no! Please don't Mr.Vacuum. I promise, I won't question or even think of there not being a purpose in alternative history, ever! NuclearVacuum: 'I will allow this ''incident to occur only once, but count this as your first warning. Think before you speak. '''Lord falconis: Yes sir... NuclearVacuum: Anyways, where was I... Before another thought could appear for him to further degenerate the new users, a fellow member of the community renowned for his work in map games was walking by, and as to better explain the specifics of alternative history. NuclearVacuum: '''Vand, my fellow colleague, why don't you tell these young users here the specifics of ALTHISTORY WIKI. '''Thewolvesden: Sure Nuke, no problem... Vand, or Vandenhoek, explained the art of detail and general purpose on the wikia. After a little while of this discussion, which was more of a series of statements made by Vand and backed up further by Nuke without any conversations between the new group of young users and their soon-to-be new bosses, Vand and Nuke decided it would be a better idea to introduce them to many of the people who hold large information on specific regions around the world. NuclearVacuum: And in this department is Candies, one of the few members of the wikia who knows large information about East Asia. She is essentially the person you want to go to for information about anything related to East Asian history, religion, politics, etc. Candiesrgood: That's an understatement Nuke, but hello newbies. Hi Vand. Vandenhoek: Hey Candies... NuclearVacuum: So Candies, why don't you explain to these new users about some common misconceptions about the East... In retrospect, Candies was the only person I could go to for knowledge on Asian-related topics. She is underrated as a user, but she also has a lot of external and internal problems that negate her from doing or beings things that she really wants. But as the saying goes: it really be like that sometimes. After explaining common misconceptions about the eastern hemisphere, the room turned silent as the young user's finished scribbling down this new information into their sandboxes. A quiet question was made by Candies to Vand as her voice whispered: Candiesrgood: Hey Vand, can we talk for a moment in privacy... But before she could get a response... NuclearVacuum: '''Oh shoot, look at the time. I really wanted to show you users the department of flags and timeline-oriented maps, but it seems we won't have the time today. Now, before you leave, make sure to pick up your verification code through your e-mail's so that you may be an official member of the wiki. Here, I will walk you users out... While guiding the users out of the website and back into their yahoo and g-mail accounts, a young user named Gatthias sits wrapped in a corner of the exit, crying. Many of the new users look on with fear as to who they are and why they are in the weak mental state. '''NuclearVacuum: Shit... Gatthias: This wikia... they've banned me... for NO REASON! NO REASON I TELL YOU! Nuke reaches into his pocket to pull up a talk page, and after typing what looked to be a lot of text, a group of men without faces arrived shortly, grabbing the resistant user and moving it down a hall and far away from the group. NuclearVacuum: I bet some of you users are wondering why it was acting the way, it's because that "user" was a sockpuppet of the biggest threat to the wikia... Before he could finish, a man dressed in a black trench-coat and with the name 'THE SENATE' etched onto his side arm, similar to that of the armband worn by members of the Nazi regime. Scrawland Scribblescratch: The biggest threat to the wikia was the crony invasion of 2013 and 2014. NuclearVacuum: Oh, users! I almost forgot to introduce you to the wiki Chancellor himself. This is Scrawland Scribblescratch. Scrawland Scribblescratch: Please, call me Scraw. The young users looked on, mostly with faces of wonder, at the man who was regarded as "God" to various renowned authors. But before they could continue the conversation on the Great Crony War, a large clock sound echoed throughout the building, marking the end of shifts and the relative end to Nuke's tour for the young users. Scraw decidedly took over as director for the next wave of new users as the older group left to their respective e-mails. Although speaking in a much friendly tone, many members of this group could not look into his eyes, due to the cold, bitter, and dark blackness nature that filled them. Part 2 Vandenhoek: So, Candies, what did you want to talk about? It was a very dark and silent night in the map-games channel, as many of the users had gone to sleep or were in the process of posting their turns in the Origo Mundi Map Game, one of Vand's map games that propelled him to his status as Director for ALTHISTORY WIKI. Candiesrgood: Well Vand, I'll be honest with you. I'm starting to feel like I shouldn't be playing map games with you anymore. Vandenhoek: Why? Is it because of Nathan? Candiesrgood: Yes, and I should be playing his map game. Vandenhoek: That's a good one Candies. OM has stood the test of time as being the most active map game on the website, even passing that of the limping PMIV in activity. You've already made such huge strides in your nation, why would you leave that behind? Not to mention Nate's map game is weak and is barely active as is. Candiesrgood: Ugh... I guess I could... Going un-noticed, Nathan watches this conversation go on behind the scenes, and is filled with disgust as he watches Candies, his map game partner, simply follow Vand blindly. He finally decides it is time to speak up after a long period of watching Candies fall for Vand. Nathan1123: Hello everybody. Vandenhoek: shit... Hey Nathan. It must be pretty late on the East Coast, yeah? What are you doing up still? Nathan1123: Couldn't sleep I guess. Hello Candies. Candiesrgood: Oh hey Nate. Vandenhoek: So, Nate, how is your map game going? Nathan1123: It's going okay I guess. Vandenhoek: That's real good. You know, if you ever plan on re-joining OM, the Xeran Empire is still lingering on. Nathan1123: Yeah, I don't know; Maybe, I guess. But at the time, we all very well knew that was unlikely to happen. Vand had purposefully terrorized Nathan's play-through of OM, so much so that he quit to start his own map game. You see, when it comes to the community relations between map games and their owners, most conversations ended up with insults and fighting. You would think that a utopian website would hold no internal conflict, but this is a dystopian rendition; If you thought this was going to be word-for-word copy paste, then why in the hell are you still reading? After some silence, Candies said that she was going to be getting off early so that she could work on her AP US History Class, but the opposite could be true. After turning her appearance offline, she made her way to her DM's. Scrolling through the very long list, she finally stumbled upon the person she was looking for. Candiesrgood: Hey, Andy, are you still awake? Thewolvesden: Huh? Yeah, I'm awake. Just putting the final touches on my greater Austria page on ConWorlds. Candiesrgood: I see. So, how has life been for you? Thewolvesden: It's okay I guess. The wife and I are traveling to Japan this month, so I am excited for that. How about you? Candiesrgood: Well, my father is still an asshole, but honestly, it's been going decent. Thewolvesden: No offense Candies, but sometimes I wonder why Nathan is still a constable. Candiesrgood: What do you mean by that? You're barely active on ALTHISTORY WIKI. Thewolvesden: I know, I know, but at the same time, all of his contributions are terrible. Honestly, I'd rather see him go inactive than continue making edits or contributions. Candiesrgood: Well, you're an asshole >:(. Thewolvesden: Candies, are you for real telling me that his map game about the dark ages is actually good? Candiesrgood: Well, at least he is running a map game. Thewolvesden: Look hun, I'm just saying that, he isn't exactly like the other constables or TSPTF members. I mean, during my most active period, I was posting better content than he was. Candiesrgood: I know... but like, you shouldn't be saying those type of things about him. Thewolvesden: Vand is a better map game person. He may not have any popular timelines, but c'mon, you know that he is more of an Alpha than Nate is. Nate is good at helping people, but he over-inflates himself. He is a beta. Before typing another angry response, Candies decided to think upon what Andy had told her. Although she didn't like it, sometimes the truth did hurt. About five minutes had passed without a proper response as she continued thinking. Thewolvesden: Are you still there? Candiesrgood: Yeah. I know that Nathan hasn't been the best person in the TSPTF, but he has good intentions. Thewolvesden: If you call bad contributions good intentions, then maybe I guess. Candies had a lot to think about. She had played map games with Nathan for almost three years, and they grew fond of each other as friends and fellow players. She knew Andy and Vand were right, but she didn't want to admit it. She turned her appearance online once more, and seeing as Vand and Nathe were still online, she decided to give an official statement in regards to their curiosity on which map games she was going to play. Candiesrgood: I will be joining Nathan's map game. Vandenhoek: Huh? Nathan1123: Huh? SolaceEaSw: @Candiesrgood Pourquoi? Candiesrgood: Because he is a good friend, and I enjoy playing map games with him. Vandenhoek: Huh. Well, it's a true shame to see you go I guess. Nathan1123: Alright Candies, I'll give you info on Korea and it's current status in the map game. Although Nate had begun typing in the information for Korea in his map game, she began messaging Vand. Candiesrgood: Hey, just an fyi, I still plan on playing OM. I'm just going to put a different name down. Vandenhoek: Ha, I knew you liked my map games more than Nate's. Candiesrgood: Ugh, it's not that. It's just... I don't want Nate to feel bad... Vandenhoek: Don't worry now, lemme show your new map for how far you've expanded. As Vand and Candies took a trip into the new world, Nathan continued writing down information on Korea without the knowledge of Candies taking a separate pathway. Before he could ask Candies what she thought, a message soon appeared right above his and her conversation. CrimsonAssassin: Hey there, Nate. Nathan1123: Oh hey there Crim. Didn't expect you to be here at such a late time. TheCrimsonOracle: Well, you know how it is... Nathan1123: Yeah, I guess I do. Hey, did you see that Candies was going to be joining my map game. TheCrimsonOracle: Yeah, I did. Anyways, did you ever finish that research for me? TheCrimsonOracle, or Crim for short, was most likely the only other person besides Scraw who was extremely intelligent. He had been around the wikia for longer than Scraw, but persisted in a lower rank than he did, but he didn't care too much for that. You see, Crim and Nate had been friends since Nate joined the now defunct PMIII, and they sparked it off there. They were old friends, but what Crim was superior in against what Nate had was his arguably more intelligent timelines, as well as his status as being an older, more wise wizard of alternative history. In his old age, Crim himself had grown very accepting of the fact that time was against him when it came to contributions, and often recruited researchers on his behalf so that he may create the illusion of powerful edits. Nate was one of the members of this group, which also included Feud, MP, Vand, and Joshua on some occasions. He showed disinterested in topics that didn't benefit his research most of the time, and this was a situation that could be classified as him not showing much affection for Nate's latest breakthrough in map game recruitment. Nathan1123: Yeah, here you go Crim. TheCrimsonOracle: Thank you. Well, I only came for the research. I hope the situation goes well with Candies. Nathan1123: Yes, thank you, and no problem. Important * Nathan - Bernard * Tullin/Vinny - John * Nuke - Director * Vand - Henry * Scraw - Mustapha * Crim - Helmholtz * Candies - Lenina * Andy/Thewolvesden - Fanny-equivalent